


The Battle of Tagging Things That Are Clearly Trolling for the Sheer F-ing Fun of It

by violetnight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Parody, Social Media, The word count is low just because, past Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin - relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnight/pseuds/violetnight
Summary: To: A Character That Serves No Other Purpose Than to Be an AntiOkay, check it yo. Clarke has lost her ever-loving mind and is hanging around Bellamy in the school halls and I refuse to let that happen because 1) like, gross and 2) I refuse to let that kind of toxicity be in Clarke's life and 3) he's like, far too old to still be in high school hanging around underage students so I'm just going to obtrusively insert myself into her life and make sensible arguments against her being in his presence until she sees sense. That's a good plan, right? You in?To: LexaHells to the yeah! How long are we going to do this? I have literally nothing else to do with my time but to serve both your needs and the purpose of a shaky plot.To: ACTSNOPTtBaAIt takes as long as it takes.High school is for high school aged students, and Clarke is one of them. When she appears to have a break from rationality and entertains Bellamy's presence for too long, however, Lexa decides to right that clearly egregious act and protect her bff.This is an AU!





	The Battle of Tagging Things That Are Clearly Trolling for the Sheer F-ing Fun of It

**An Article That Isn't Important**

by: Another Character That Serves No Other Purpose Than to Be an Anti

 

I want to fill up column inches, but it really doesn't matter. It's high school, and literally 10 people will read this.

Hi.

I really can't be bothered with this, so I'm going to go spark up now.

Laterz!

 

* * *

 

 

 

From: Lexa

Are you for real? He's long past legal drinking age.

 

To: Lexa

Oh, please, I just can't do this rn. I've already had this convo with everyone with two brain cells to rub together. 

 

From: Lexa

Well, here it is again.

 

From: Lexa

He's more toxic than nuclear waste. More toxic than a straight injection of mercury. YOU KNOW THIS.

 

From: Lexa

How many times are you going to make excuses for him and let him be around you?

 

To: Lexa

Look, he's just like, always around. It's like his presence is hard to ignore because he just won't leave me be. Clearly, I have no choice.

 

From: Lexa

Right. I don't like it. At all. Something in the deepest part of me says he's stalking you because he's shown himself to a controlling narcissicist. I don't want him manipulating you into anything you don't want to do. 

 

To: Lexa

I'll be super duper careful, but you'll probably have to come to my rescue as and when the "plot" calls for it.

 

To: Lexa

I have a mind of my own, most of the time, unless he's around. Thanks for trying, though. Good to know you care, or something.

 

From: Lexa

Sure thing. I'll be back for as long as this goes on. And just for, you know, the hell of it.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, geez, I just could not resist. This has been percolating for oh, a good 20 minutes and finally I just thought:"Self, you have just GOT to post this." So, ta-da! Here you are!
> 
> This is obviously inspired by other works here on the wonderful AO3, and I just had to put my own spin on it.
> 
> Whether you enjoy or not, that's up to you!


End file.
